Sie leben mit dem Tod
by TanniFrancis
Summary: Eine junge Frau mit Verbindung zu Glenn Rhee stößt auf die Gruppe um Rick Grimes. Die Beißer nahmen ihr alles, doch sie gibt nicht auf. Zusammen mit ihren neuen Weggefährten kämpft sie ums nackte Überleben, in einer Welt, in der die blutrünstigen Beißer einem jederzeit das Leben rauben können, oder noch schlimmer das eines geliebten Menschen. Wird sie es schaffen in Sicherheit zu g
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Seit wann genau haben sie diese Schmerzen?", fragte ich meinen ersten Patienten an diesem Tag. „Seit zirka einer Woche", erwiderte dieser genervt. Jeder meiner Tage lief nach dem gleichen Schema ab. Tag für Tag führte ich Gespräche mit Leuten, die sich wünschten ganz wo anders zu sein. Doch dieser sonnige Tag im Frühling sollte alles verändern. Während ich noch mit Herrn Petersen beschäftigt war, vernahm ich plötzlich den Schrei einer Schwester. Blutüberströmt rannte sie aus einem nahe gelegenen Untersuchungsraum. Ihren Schreien folgte unüberhörbares Stöhnen. Ich konnte mir selbst nie zusammenreimen, woher ich damals den Mut nahm, aber ich ging hinüber und entdeckte den Ursprung des Geräuschs. Ein blasser Mann, dessen Augen eine unnatürlich gelbe Farbe angenommen hatten, war über eine meiner Kolleginnen gebeugt und aß von ihrem Fleisch.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Seit nun schon fast einem Jahr kämpfte ich mich durch die von Untoten bevölkerten Kleinstädte Amerikas. Obwohl ein Auto und eine Waffe mir Schutz vor den Beißern boten, hatte ich jede Person, die mir auf meiner Reise beigestanden hatte, verloren. Das Einzige, was mich noch am Leben hielt, war der Gedanke an meinen jüngeren Bruder, Glenn. Ich hatte zwar keine Informationen darüber, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war, aber die Hoffnung, meinen kleinen Bruder eines Tages vielleicht wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, trieb mich an weiter zu machen und nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Ich hoffte ihn in unserer alten Heimat Atlanta zu finden, weshalb ich mich kurz nach Ausbruch des Virus, Richtung Georgia begeben hatte. Vor dem Tag, der alles veränderte, hätte ich mein Ziel in wenigen Tagen erreicht, doch die mit zurückgelassenen Autos verstopften Straßen, machten ein schnelles Vorankommen unmöglich.

Ich fuhr nun schon einige Stunden, als ein auf der Seite liegender Truck meine Fahrt abrupt beendete. Fluchend stieß ich die Fahrertür auf, nahm meinen abgegriffenen Rucksack vom Beifahrersitz und setzte meinen beschwerlichen Weg zu Fuß fort.

Der Highway schien einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie lange ich schon ohne den Schutz meines geliebten Autos unterwegs war, als ich plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. Ich konnte nicht genau hören, was sie sagten, dennoch löste es in mir große Angst aus. Denn obwohl ich seit dem tragischen Tod meiner Gruppe keine anderen Menschen mehr getroffen hatte, wusste ich, zu welchen schrecklichen Dingen Menschen in diesen Zeiten fähig waren. Gerade ich wusste dies besser, als mir lieb gewesen wäre. Ich entschloss mich der Gruppe erst einmal vorsichtig zu nähern und mich dann zu entscheiden, ob ich mich ihr zeigen würde.

Hinter einem Auto versteckt, fiel mir zuerst ein älterer Mann auf, der an einem Wohnwagen herumschraubte. Von der körperlichen Arbeit erschöpft, sagte er, dass ihm jemand einen Schraubenschlüssel reichen solle. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wer dieser Aufforderung nachging. Geschockt sprang ich auf und schlug dabei mit meinem linken Arm gegen die offenstehende Autotür, die mir ursprünglich als Versteck dienen sollte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog meine linke Körperhälfte, doch dies blendete ich einfach aus. Der laute Knall erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe. Sofort zielten mehrere Pistolen und eine Armbrust auf mich.

Einzig und allein ein Mitglied der Gruppe stand regungslos da. Seine braunen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, ich erwiderte seinen Blick, nicht fähig mich zu rühren. Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte er auf mich zu und schloss mich in seine Arme. Die schockierten und verstörten Blicke der Anderen blendete ich aus, denn dieser Moment gehörte nur mir und meinem kleinen Bruder Glenn, endlich hatte ich ihn wiedergefunden, den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen schossen, es waren Tränen der Erleichterung. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich seit langem wieder geborgen, ja sogar sicher. Wie wir so dastanden und uns umarmten, verlor ich jegliches Zeitempfinden, der Moment schien endlos anzudauern, doch der scheinbare Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe packte mich abrupt an der Schulter und fragte herablassend, wer ich sei.

„Juliet Rhee", erwiderte ich nach leichtem Zögern und wischte mir dabei die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Schon ok, Shane. Das ist meine Schwester", versuchte Glenn ihn zu beruhigen. Als ich die verwirrten Blicke der anderen sah, da ich offensichtlich nicht koreanischer Abstammung war, fügte ich Glenns Erklärung noch „Adoptivschwester" hinzu.

„Hallo, ich bin Lori, das sind Andrea, Carol, ihre Tochter Sophia, Dean und sein Bruder Sam, Dale, T-Dog, Cas, Daryl, mein Sohn Carl, mein Mann Rick und Shane kennst du ja bereits. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir wollen dir nichts Böses. Am besten nehmen wir jetzt alle einmal die Waffen herunter und beruhigen uns", sagte eine braunhaarige Frau. Alle wirkten mehr oder weniger freundlich; eigentlich alle bis auf Shane und Daryl.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein Gepolter, reflexartig zog ich meine Waffe. Eine riesige Herde Beißer näherte sich uns und sofort versteckten sich alle hinter oder unter den Autos. Ich war noch zu geschockt von dem, was gerade passiert war, sodass ich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Ich spürte eine starke Hand an meinem schmerzendem Arm, die mich unsanft auf den Boden zog. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, drückte mir Daryl seine Hand auf den Mund. Scheinbar war die ganze Situation zu viel für mich, denn anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, dass ich in diesem Moment keinesfalls Angst oder Schmerz, sondern Geborgenheit und Anziehung zu ihm empfand. Ich blickte zu Daryl, einem vom Leben gezeichneten Mann, welcher mir in diesem Moment so nah war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Sophia sehen, sie lag zusammengekauert unter einem alten Impala. Sie musste wohl gedacht haben, dass die Herde vorüber war, denn sie sprang plötzlich auf, entwischte nur knapp einem dieser untoten Scheißkerle und rannte in den Wald. Ich vernahm einen Aufschrei Carols und erblickte Rick, der erst diesem Wichser den Kopf wegschoss um dann Sophia in den Wald zu folgen.

Angelockt von dem Schuss, folgten ihnen noch weitere Beißer in den Wald. Geschockt standen wir da. Keiner sagte etwas, nur Carol versuchte an Dales Schulter gelehnt Fassung zu bewahren. Doch in ihren Zügen konnten alle die Panik und Besorgnis um ihre Tochter sehen.


End file.
